


Love What You Do

by larmoi101, NeverStarted (larmoi101)



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale Multiverse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, How come there's no tag for "sexual arrangements" or something, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I doubt anyone noticed but I always list the ecto-parts in order of mention, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oh no I've caught the feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex as a form of caring, Shocking amounts of angst, Smut, Spicyhoney - Freeform, That PWP tag is debatable, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus/Underfell Papyrus - Freeform, because I'm selective OCD like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larmoi101/pseuds/larmoi101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larmoi101/pseuds/NeverStarted
Summary: The arrangement was professional enough. It wasn't even unique. But Honey supposed it was just his luck.Of course he would catch the eye of the one most intimidating, most powerful, most dangerous, most Fell monster in the Multiverse.Of course he would fall in love.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now that I'm looking at it, that summary is not only quite cheesy but at least a little misleading. (Yes, the title is a multi-layered pun for dirty minds.) I feel like I should explain some of my thought process here so the actual text will make more sense, but I don't know if that'll be a spoiler or something.
> 
> I suppose I'll include it at the end, so you can skip past it if you want.

The arrangement was professional enough. It wasn't even unique. 

But Honey supposed it was just his luck. Of course he would get pinned by the one most intimidating, most powerful, most (attractive, intriguing, passionate, considerate, Determined) dangerous, most Fell monster in the Multiverse. 

And _of course_ he would meet once a week to pound Honey through the mattress - his own mattress, actually - with the stamina of the Energizer Bunny. Of course he would hold Honey close until he was (mostly) asleep, then carefully clean up and put their clothes in to wash, of course he would have a plate of steaming breakfast at his door the morning after. 

Of course Honey would fall for him harder than the Human fell down Mt. Ebbot. 

_Of course_ he would fall in love.

_I love you,_ he thinks, as strong hands peel sweaty clothes off his body and caress his eager magic. 

_I love you,_ he thinks, as scarred arms keep him up and their bones clatter against each other in a rigorous but gentle pace, as he feels hot breath on his face.

_I love you,_ he thinks, unable to form the words through the stream of pleased moans spilling from his throat.

_I love you,_ he thinks, as a skull buries into his shoulder and a deep groan resonates through them both.

_I love you._ He lets Fell use his body like a toy while his soul clenches with emotion.

_I love you._ Fell makes him feel good, while an even greater desire suffocates his pleasure. 

Honey wants Fell. But that's fine; by now he's used to wishing for things he can't have. Honey has lots of practice with denial and false hope. He tries to settle for what he has been given - the privilege of offering himself to the Great and Terrible Papyrus. 

Not that their time together was a thing to be endured. Honey loved to touch those powerful bones, mapping out his scars, cracks, chips, wounds. And even more than that - but it was a close thing - he loved how Fell touched him. Feeling out his sensitive spots with both fingers and tongue, pinning him down or holding him up, sending sharp jolts of pleasure along his spine with every motion, bringing light to his soul every moment he was near.

It was good, always good, but he still longed for something more.


	2. Unscheduled

Fell was pent-up. It had been too long since he'd gone to Underswap for his regular... Visit with Honey. His magic was agitated, LV flaring hot in his marrow, and the urges were pushing at his sense. As soon as he was home, he stripped off his armor and raced down to the machine, punching in the codes with shaking hands and pacing the small basement floor when it wasn't fast enough. 

Finally, finally, he found Honey in his bedroom. Yes! His magic flashed violently in anticipation, locking the door behind him without a second thought. Honey was surprised to see him, the standing appointment was for tomorrow, but he happily let Fell drag him to his feet by the front of his sweatshirt. The conflicting thoughts were buried, but still there beneath his raging desire. He wanted to apologize to Honey for coming uninvited, for not waiting until the next day. (For needing him at all - for the numbers on his Check, for the dust that stained his hands, for the way he was, the way he let himself become.) He wanted to thank Honey for accepting him anyway. He wanted to share his admiration for Honey, for allowing a dangerous monster access to his home, to his body.

So, he shared his feelings the best way he knew how.

Honey was pressing forward, rubbing their bones together sensually as their mouths met again and again. His tongue was soft and sweet against Fell's as he let himself be dominated. Honey didn't let his hands wander, awaiting instruction. 

With a groan he felt his cock manifest, already twitching and straining in his pants as delicate phalanges traced its shape. His magic roiled impatiently, demanding action. His fingers unsteadily worked at his belt buckle. When Honey's hands covered his and succeeded in removing the belt, Fell sighed through his teeth at the release of pressure on his hot, stiff magic. He forced Honey to his knees and the other skeleton went easily. The obedience brought a spike of visceral satisfaction to his soul that he promptly shoved aside. 

_(Honey wasn't his, Fell had no right to think of him that way, he was not taking anyone as his mate. It was just a cordial arrangement - and if part of his soul cries in agony when they part, it's his own fault for making stupid wishes that will never come true.)_

Warm, slick magic greeted his senses as he shoved his dick down Honey's throat. The sound he made prompted a whole-body shudder from Honey, who braced himself on Fell's hips and closed his sockets. 

Honey remained pliant and submissive as his mouth was used. His tongue caressed Fell just right as the tight golden sheath of the conjured throat massaged his length. Fell proceeded at a brutal pace, rushing to expend the violent energy that burned in his soul. Honey didn't complain, even when Fell forced himself deeper, clutching the other's skull and holding him down as he finished in his throat, not even when he ran out of breath and started to choke on the thick cum that filled his mouth. After Fell finally released him, he took a gasp of air before glancing up at Fell, then taking his throbbing cock in one hand and licking every last drop of cum off him. 

As he finally rose to his feet, releasing Fell's half-hard magic, he stole a kiss, warm and gentle and longing. When he made to step back Fell grabbed two handfuls of his hoodie and held on, keeping him close as the kisses turned dirtier, and Fell began to tongue the bone of his jaw, giving him a teasing nibble here and there. Honey let Fell hold him, tipping his head back to encourage the attention. He'd learned not to question whatever Fell needed, as resistance only resulted in frustration and possibly pain for either of them. 

(Once Fell ate him out for the better part of two hours, teasing and edging him and refusing to let him cum. When he finally did climax, it was so intense he blacked out for a minute. The explanation Fell haltingly offered was that he needed to be in control of something real, immediate and tangible; apparently listening to Honey begging until he was hoarse fit the bill.) 

_(He would treasure that memory forever.)_

Fell guided him down onto the bed, stripping off his sweater and using it to tie his wrists to the headboard. Honey tugged and twisted a little, finding it restricting but not uncomfortable, then nodded his consent to Fell. (Honey trusted him; the knot was neat and strong, but he had only to tug the right part and it would come loose.) He wasted no time dragging Honey's shorts down and straddling him. Honey's magic, the color of his namesake, was already formed into a mound, plus generously fleshy thighs and a squishy, attractive rump. Fell stroked the summoned body with contentment, enjoying the give and texture of the soft magic. 

Fell hoisted up one leg, letting it wrap around to his spine as he leaned over Honey. He planted his hands on the bed to either side of his captive and rolled his hips, pressing his erection against the soft, honey-golden lips. 

As perfect a picture as he made, spread open and willing beneath Fell, teeth stained with his cum and slickness squeezing out to wet his formed thighs, Fell's temper could wait no more. 

Honey felt like he had died and gone to heaven. First Fell was starting down at him like a treat to be devoured, and soon he was being filled - all in one hard thrust, too much, too fast, just the way he wanted it. His pussy was twitching in anticipation. 

And then Fell moved. 

One second Honey was lying there, adjusting to the intrusion, and the next, he was being pounded so hard the breath was knocked out of him and he couldn't even moan. The bedframe shook and creaked quietly alongside Fell's low grunts of exertion. Honey was lost in his own body, unable to see for the white sparks that lit up his vision, unable to speak without air, unable to move for the scalding hot pleasure that assaulted him. It coursed brightly through his bones, simmering in his marrow and setting his magic on fire. 

Vaguely, almost like he was observing someone else, he could feel warm tears spilling down his face, the slightly chafing grip of fabric around his wrists. He could tell where his heel was pressing into Fell's sacrum, and where the tender flesh was being scrubbed raw on the sheets below. He had no doubt Fell would want to tend to that after he was finished.

Speaking of finishing, his train of thought was halted by another harsh thrust and another orgasm, his spine arching and his jaw dropping open wider in a silent scream of ecstasy. His eyelights flashed before dimming and rolling up in his skull. Honey felt himself go limp again, then Fell picked up the pace. He was close to being done, Honey could tell. The streams of crimson sweat dripping off him was one clue, plus how his almost mechanically perfect rhythm faltered just slightly with that last thrust, and the muted grunting turned into more of a quiet growl that reverberated from deep in his chest, in time with his heavy breathing.


	3. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nonconsensual soul touching - Fell is unconscious and unable to give proper consent.

It was impulsive, it was random, it could have been dangerous, and it was downright out-of-line given the circumstances. Honey knew it had been a bad idea, from the moment he thought it. 

But he had no regrets. 

It was after Edge was done, one of the rare times the other skeleton would completely exhaust himself in their activities. He was on his back, Honey curled up beneath his arm, feeling the rise and fall of his ribs as he slept. 

It was hard for a Fell monster to do that. Edge's willingness to sleep beside Honey was a touching show of trust, and his soul soared with joy. In an effort to distract himself from the illogical conclusions he was automatically drawing, Honey pried his sockets open... And stared at the scarlet soul that appeared in Edge's chest cavity. It was cherry-red, with sections of the surface crusted over with rocky chunks of LV, scars and cracks marring it, but in some places... There. In some places the color was lightened, the surface supple and glowing, beautiful HoPe still powering his magic. Honey couldn't stop himself from staring.

Despite everything, despite his past and his world, despite his stats, he was still a Monster. Still full of compassion and happiness. Under the LV, Edge could still love. 

Honey fell for him all over again. 

But the ache in his own soul pulsed painfully. _Edge didn't know. He'd never said a word._

_The Soul doesn't speak with words._

Before the idea had fully formed in his mind Honey was moving, a hand against his sternum as he summoned forth the core of his being, his center, his Soul. The glowing shape appeared in his hand, soft orange-white and smooth, with only a dull patch of grey scarring over a bit of the surface on one side. He brought his hand out, pushing his Soul behind Edge's ribs and towards the reddish glow there. 

Honey stopped, waiting for... something. He didn't know what he was expecting, really, but he held his breath anyway and stared at the two Souls. He could feel Fell's magic, a brushing awareness against his, as he saw Fell's Soul inch closer his own. It was investigating him, Honey realized. The curious pressure withdrew a little even as the Soul yearned towards him, and emotions swept through him. Fell's emotions for him. 

**/ Curiosity / Awe / Admiration / Peace /**

Honey flushed at the feelings. At the very least, Edge was not repulsed by him.

**/ Affection / Attachment / Care /**

He smiled, his Soul fluttering in his hands.

**/ Gratitude / Protection / Longing /**

His Soul danced excitedly, trying to press closer to Edge's. 

**/ DESIRE / ATTACHMENT / POSSESSION / MINE _MINEMINEMINE-_ **

Honey gasped aloud, yanking his hands away from Edge's ribcage. He... He didn't know what to think. He had no idea Edge felt that way... and now that he did, Honey was at a loss. 

His fingers twitched around his Soul and he was struck with the curious notion to open his hand and see what happened if his Soul went where it pleased. But he quashed that hastily, knowing he shouldn't have gone as far as he already did while Edge was asleep.

Stars, how could he talk about this tomorrow? Would Edge even know? And if he remembered, he would be angry! What would he do? What could he do, it isn't like Honey could burn the evidence of his action or scour away the sensation of Edge feeling him, _knowing_ him, partaking in those strong emotions until he was _filled with them, with Edge, he was nothing without Edge, he was safe and warm and loved, and even if Edge didn't love him back he would die for him, there was nothing he wouldn't give to be with Edge._

So be it. If Edge was angry in the morning, then Honey would accept it. He deserved it for doing something like that impulsively. On the chance Edge wasn't mad, or didn't remember, he decided he wouldn't lie about it. He wanted Edge to trust him, and he needed to be worthy of that trust. 

Decision made, Honey closed his sockets and snuggled into his partner, relaxing into the embrace of unconsciousness.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

In the dregs of unconsciousness Fell drifted, as close as he'd ever been to completely relaxed. This was a state in which his whole being seemed to be fluid, thoughts and memories moving freely in and out of focus. Eventually he found himself fixated on the latest... wet dream? Was that what it was? If so, it didn't really qualify in the normal sense of the term. 

It had involved his Soul, only. No genitals or bones, and even no touching, as far as Fell could recall. Just his Soul with its bright red glow, in places disrupted by - ~~too many~~ \- scars and covered in - ~~crusted-on monster dust~~ \- crystalized LV chunks. It was a representation of him, the core of his being. ~~No wonder it looked so disgusting, made him cringe in shame at the thought of sharing it.~~

Fell's Soul, floating idly somewhere in space, and it was projecting his thoughts towards... _something, someone else? But_ who was it... He couldn't remember, mind still liquidly disobedient to his consciousness. 

Oh well. It didn't matter, probably. All that mattered was that he was safe, and his mate was within reach, and his brother was safe, wherever he was. And that was good.

Fell awoke slowly. His awareness returned in stages; first he knew he was warm, almost too much to be comfortable, but not quite. Then he began to notice the weight of a body beside his, and a familiar scent that Fell associated with comfort, relief and safety. Next he heard the soft snores of Honey sleeping deeply, in time with the rise and fall of his chest. When he gathered the will to open his sockets, Fell saw Honey's sleep-softened expression - despite the shadows under his sockets he was always so pretty, so pure, especially in sleep - and the room that was not his own. Blinking away the lethargy, Fell reached for his phone and checked the time. 

_Wow_. He had more time to lay down and sleep. That didn't happen often. Fell usually slept on a regular (albeit unique) schedule, and he was accustomed to waking up the moment before the alarm went off. Did he hear something that caused him to wake? Was it a dream? That could happen on occasion, he had a dream and woke up after it.... Yes, he remembered... something, feeling something about... his Soul? ...Ah, it was all slipping away now. 

No matter. A dream was a dream, and Fell was not one to let vague, half-forgotten concepts stop him from living as normal. But first! He would go back to sleep. 

Fell turned over, onto his side facing Honey. Slowly, as if the lazybones could be shaken awake easily, he grabbed Honey and held him closely against his chest, tucking the other's skull under his chin. His magic settled happily at the contact with - ~~his mate~~ \- another person. Gently, being wary of his claws, Fell stroked along his partner's coronal sutures, and the light scrape of bone on bone joined their slow, even breathing in the quiet room. Honey nuzzled into the touch, emitting a sleepy hum of approval that sent a pulse of warmth through Fell's soul. He continued to pet the skeleton in his arms until his mind quieted again and he slept. 

Honey's throaty purr was soothing, luring Fell back to unconsciousness multiple times when he otherwise might have stirred. - ~~As long as his mate was comfortable, he had nothing to worry about, to fear, nothing to prepare for, nothing to _do_.~~\- He was safe and that was enough.

~ <> ~ <> ~ <>

Honey awoke with the sound of a dwindling purr resonating in his skull. He was surrounded by warm coziness, their aura causing the air to condense and cushion them against each other. Fell was a wall of heat pressed up next to him, arms holding him close and cradling him like something precious. Their legs were tangled together and his head was nestled in Fell's shoulder with one arm casually hooked around the other skeleton's lower spine. Honey felt his purr kick back up. _This was exactly where he wanted to be._ Too bad it didn't last. 

Soon Fell got up and left, taking his things... And a whispered "goodbye" and a kiss brushed to his skull.

Honey laid there in the warmth and quiet for far too long, purring loudly to himself and replaying that little kiss again and again. When he finally rose, it was with a soft grin on his face and joyful music in his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut - lots of fluff! Even some plot...?
> 
> Thanks for reading; please tell me what you think! Any and all feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Where do I begin...  
> First of all, this sorta started as a self-indulgent/practice piece, based on the MHSP premise. It just, didn't evolve, really, just sat there and grew on my mind like fungus in a cave. 
> 
> This... situation has no cohesive plot, just a static idea I had. (and an excuse to write smut. SpicyHoney smut.) So, Swap has genuine emotion and is immensely in love with Edge. On the other hand, Edge has feelings for him too, but it's mostly out of loneliness and the satisfaction of a niche being filled; a basic, animal response rather than actual emotional love for Swap as a person. I hope that makes more sense than it looks to me.


End file.
